


I'm fucked up again, I shouldn't drive tonight, but I keep thinking of you.

by tvmlinsonslouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Post 1d, lowkey tbh, the last 3 are very briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvmlinsonslouis/pseuds/tvmlinsonslouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis thinks he's over Eleanor, until he sees her again.<br/>Or, alternatively, what might have happened had Eleanor and Louis attended the same weekend of Coachella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm fucked up again, I shouldn't drive tonight, but I keep thinking of you.

**Author's Note:**

> I was just REALLY sad about elounor n' this short drabble happened.

It’s a Sunday when Louis sees her. 

Oli’s fending off a persistent fan who desperately wants just one selfie, Danielle’s clasping onto his hand and he can’t fucking breathe.

**Eleanor.**

He hasn’t spoken to her since the dreaded phone-call in which he’d blurted out that he was to be a father. She’d shouted and he’d hung up on her mid-sentence. 

He hasn’t _seen_ her in even longer – occasional late nights spent drunkenly flicking through her Instagram, aside – not since they’d split up over a year ago.

She looks good, decked out in clothes he knows have to be designer, head tipped back towards the sun. Photos had never done her beauty justice.

He ought to look away; pretend he hadn’t seen her and avoid reopening old wounds. Only, she’s laughing and Louis’ always been so enamoured by how her joy is so easily expressed upon her countenance. 

It’s nice to see her happy. Even from a distance. 

She hadn’t been that way with him; at least not towards the end. So, whilst his body yearns to cross the space and speak to her, he doesn’t.

Instead, he turns to face his group of friends and hopes his smile doesn’t appear as forced as he knows it to feel. “Lets get moving then, aye.”

— If he drunkenly confesses that he’s still in love with her to Stan later that night, then neither of them mention it the following day.


End file.
